Take Me Sir
by fangirlavengers
Summary: Clint/Coulson Yes its a Clint Coulson story I actually really like this ship. Anyway this is before Avengers and the other int and Coulson do a mission together. See what happens one night. One-Shot


''Clint your always getting yourself hurt on these missions. I'm surprised you're not dead by now.'' Coulson said to Clint. Clint had gotten a knife thrown at him while he was fighting a man on the mission that he and Coulson were currently assigned to. The knife had grazed his left shoulder and right now Coulson was stitching it up.

'' It's not like I do it on purpose,'' Clint replied, ''sir.'' Maybe he did he wasn't sure but, he did like the excuse for Coulson to be touching him. Coulson had to admit he did not mind doing this for Clint he liked feeling Clint's muscles beneath his hands and he admired how they were well toned. Coulson never was much of a muscular person but, he did have the fighting skills and the intelligence to be an S.H.I.E.L.D agent. That was also the reason why he was on this mission with Clint. He was the brain and Clint the muscle. He never told Clint he loved him for fear of rejection however.

''I think you do.'' Coulson said trying to ease the tensions of what had happen today and it's the only way he can flirt without being caught. Coulson had finished off the stitch and was now dampening a towel to clean the excess blood on Clint's shoulder. He came back to Clint and wiped his shoulder clear of the extra blood.

''Thank you, sir'' Clint said.

'' You don't have to call me sir when were in the apartment, and it was no problem Clint.'' Coulson said.

''It's just habit, sir'' Clint said as he watched Coulson go towards the sink. Coulson was now throwing away the needle and extra thread away and washing his hands at the sink. Clint was staring at Coulson's hands as they were being washed off. Clint's eyes found there way towards Coulson's butt. He was staring at it for a while until Coulson turned around and had caught him in the act. Clint quickly turned his head away from the man that was now looking at him and he could feel the red that was growing on his cheeks.

Coulson grew a smirk that was devilish and sexy. He had always liked….no loved Clint for the longest time and he was overjoyed when he caught Clint staring at him. Maybe now is the time to ask Clint if he had these feelings in return. Then he thought he should wait a little bit more.

''I am surprised he even caught you on the shoulder with that knife. He wasn't even well trained.'' He said trying to lighten the mood a bit since Clint looked like he was pissed and concerned at the same time.

''He caught me off guard, sir.'' Was all Clint could reply with. He felt so stupid 'how could I let myself slip up like this,' he thought' now Coulson knows that I like him.' There was a long and very awkward pause that consisted of Clint trying not to look at Coulson and Coulson looking at Clint with a little bit of concern. Coulson during that time had decided he needed to ask Clint now if he has feelings for him or else it would go on to be like this, awkward.

'' Clint I have a question and you have no choice but to be truthful, because I can tell when someone is lying. Now do you have feelings for me or not because I need to know.'' Coulson was surprised at the words he had just said. Clint, knowing Coulson was telling the truth, knew he could not lie to Coulson. He had to tell him the truth even if it meant ruining the friendship they once had.

'' To be honest with you, sir, I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you and if you don't feel the same I still want to be friends, sir.'' Clint saw the expression on Coulson's face and had immediately regretted his decision to tell Coulson the truth about his feelings.

That was until Coulson had pounced on him, while pinning Clint to the couch, and started to kiss him hard on the lips. Clint was surprised and relieved when Coulson did this. It meant two things; First, Coulson had feelings for him and second, he and Coulson are no longer just friends but something more. Of course Clint kissed back and he even pulled Coulson closer to him and deeper into the kiss. Coulson licked Clint's lip asking permission to enter. Clint, being him, decided to make Coulson work for it. Coulson knew this to so he took his hips and grinded against Clint. This caused Clint to moan in pleasure. Coulson took his opportunity and slid his tongue into Clint's mouth. They kissed passionately until finally Coulson broke off for some air.

'' I love you and I want you Clint.'' Coulson confessed to Clint.

'' Take me, sir.'' Clint told Coulson. Coulson needed no further encouragement after that.

The End, Hoped you liked it guys.


End file.
